Smart-glasses, googles or other Head Mounted Displays, HMD, are commonly utilized to interact with virtual objects, such as 3D objects, holographic objects or the like.
Optical see-through HDMs, OHMD, are known and they allow users to see each other and view the real world normally simultaneously with virtual objects. Additionally, optical see-through HMDs let users readily use normal face-to-face communication and provides for long distance collaborative interaction.
One example of an Optical see-through HMD system is the HoloLens system by Microsoft. The HoloLens system includes a smart-glasses headset provided with a cordless, self-contained computer. The headset comprises sensors with related hardware, including depth sensors, photo/video camera and a holographic processing unit. The visor piece is a pair of transparent combiner lens, in which the projected images are displayed in the lower half. Among the sensor types is an energy efficient depth-camera, a microphone array, a photographic video camera and an inertial measurement unit, including an accelerometer, a gyroscope and a magnetometer.
The negative effect of using the above mentioned display system is to find the best placement of the virtual object i.e. when there is more than one viewer.
Thus, there is a need to optimize where and how to place virtual objects in the real world during interaction with several viewers.